Stranger Things Mafia
| image = File:Stranger_Things_logo.png|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = | link = [ ] [ BTSC threads] | size = Players (Small/Medium/Large) | startdate = | winningfaction = | roster = #, player | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Maurice based on the Stranger Things NetFlick It began on September 21, 2016 and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). List of items to do for each game: * wiki volunteer: Phaze In order to make it easier for people to know what needs doing and what has not been done yet for each game, I have compiled the below checklist of items for each game that still needs help. Or you can watch the videos to help you understand more how to do wiki edits. MM Videos Wiki Editing. Steps 1-5 should probably all be done at the same time. once a step is completed, delete it everyone knows what steps remain to be completed. Initializing *3. Add categories to new game page for current Era, games, helpneeded, and also hybrid if it is a hybrid game (no standard good/bad factions). This is easiest to do before switching editor to while editor is in Visual mode. *4. Switch editor to Source mode and copy our basic game template from Blank Game (open the empty game template, click on edit and copy everything from it to the new game page you are making). Close the template page and save the new game page. Game in progress *5. Add game to Master List of Games & Players Master list and to current era Era 11 *7. Edit game info box and completed all info except MVP and end of game roster and winning faction (link to game page, host, starting roster). *7a. Categorized the size of players: Small - 11 & below / Medium - 12-15 / Large - 16 & above *8. For any new players, have dee create a new page for them using Blank Player and updating the player lists at the bottom of the player page *9. Edit top section of game page with host and design info and game start date. *10. Add all game rules. *11. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *13. Update end of game roster for killed/lynched players showing the day or night the player died. May add role info if the host reveals it. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. * Do NOT enter any role information for players until the game is over! Also do not enter any secret information until the game is over. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP. *20. After BTSC threads are moved to archives, copy the link to the game's archive threads to the spot for BTSC threads in the game link spot in the info box. *Ask the host for a list of ALL actions and enter that in the action section. Also be sure to enter any secret indy powers or wincons if the game has them. Work on other pages *21. Update all player records to add this game. *21a Add MVP to the player's page in both awards areas *22. Update Host's player page to add this game to hosted games *23. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *24. Update Master List of Games & Players for Host, First to die, MVP *25 Get dee to review page to be sure everything is done. *26. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *27. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules ubLynch Tiebreakers/b/u 1. Who had the most total votes at the end of previous days?* 2. Who had the highest vote total at any point of that day?* 3. Who got to that total first?* *among those that were tied from the previous step Kills are not blocking. RID Kill > Jailed > Block > Kill Indy (1>2) > Baddie > Goodie Role Description buSIZE=6Baddies - Federal Agents/SIZE/u - Have BTSC and an unblockable Night Kill, but must provide a carrier - Wincon: Outnumber Town + Eleven/b bDr. Martin Brenner/b: the scientist in charge of Hawkins Laboratory and the experiments performed there. He is manipulative and remote - Vote Manip. Selects a non-baddie and makes their vote x0, x1 or x2. If selects Eleven it fails and Eleven can choose to make her vote x0, x1 or x2 the next Day. bAgent Connie Frazier/b: Killer of the group - Can submit a RID Kill but not on back to back nights (being blocked/trapped does not count as submitting, but having the target saved or being wrong does). If she dies, the Lead Agent gets promoted and takes over her actions. bLead Agent/b: Nameless agent - Block. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". If he dies or is promoted, Agent gets promoted and takes over his action. bAgent/b: Nameless Agent - Framer. Chooses a player along with a role and a target. If that player is spied, he will show up as that role and having acted on that target for that night and the next. Cannot be marked. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". buSIZE=6Goodies- Town Citizens of Hawkins, IN/SIZE/u - Wincon: Eliminate Baddies and the Demogorgon/b bJoyce Byers/b: Will Byers' mother who learns to communicate with Will in the "Upside Down" - Messenger. Each night can send a message (via host pm) up to 100 words to any player. A smiley counts as a word. Any words beyond 100 will be truncated. bJim Hopper/b: Police Chief of Hawkins - Jailor. Each day can select a player (but not twice in a row) to jail for the night. That player's action is blocked and safe from kill, but not being marked by the Demogorgon. They will have BTSC and can choose by the end of the night to kill their target. This decision is made in the BTSC. They will use a greek account but can reveal their identity if they choose. If their target has BTSC, it will be lost (unannounced in their BTSC) for the night. If Hopper kills a Goodie or Eleven, he will permanently become Vanilla and his vote will = x0 for that next day. If they target the Demogorgon they will be marked. If they are already marked, they will die. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". bMr. Clark/b: The Boys' Science teacher - Selects a player each night. If that player has been marked by the Demogorgon, including that night, they will be unmarked. Cannot be marked. If spied shows up as "Authority figure". bJonathan Byers/b: Will Byers' older brother and budding photographer - Target/Follow Spy. Each night chooses whether to follow a player, or see who targets a player. Takes pictures and develops them during the day. Gets the results at the end of the day. bNancy Wheeler/b: Mike Wheeler's older sister - Spy. Each night learns a player's role. bBarb/b: Fiercely loyal bff of Nancy - Absorbs all actions on Nancy. If Nancy is killed, it ill be as if Barb is killed and the player in Barb's role will take over Nancy's role.* buThe Boys/u - Members of the town. So long as they've not successfully done so before, each night a boy may give up their action to select a player. If that player is a boy without BTSC, they will gain BTSC. The player who gave up their action will have a 50% chance of their action failing thereafter. If their partner dies they can inherit the action or keep theirs. They then may be selected to join a new BTSC. Only two Boys may be in a BTSC, but there may be 2 BTSCs./b bMike Wheeler/b: - Unofficial leader of the Boys. - Vote redirect. Can choose to make any player vote for a player of their choice. bDustin Henderson/b: - biggest of the boys - Block bLucas Sinclair/b: - emotional but loyal - Save bWill Byers/b: - Has difficulty making tough decisions in D&D. - 20-sided die roll. 1-4 = Kill (can make RID Kill); 5-8 = Block; 9-12 = Spy; 13-16 = Unmark; 17-20 = Save ubSIZE=6Indy1/SIZE/b/u bEleven (El)/b: a young girl with psychokinetic abilities and a limited vocabulary. - Knows the RIDs of the Boys. Each odd night, chooses whether she wants immunity that night or the next. Kill attempt will return "kill failed". Each night selects a boy to protect (but not the same 2x in a row, unless others are dead). If that player is targeted for a kill, Eleven and the killer will die. May instead choose to kill. Killing anyone but the Demogorgon drains Eleven of her energy and she is incapacitated for one day and night (vote = x0) and loses immunity. If spied will show up as "Indy". Cannot be killed by the Demogorgon but ability is affected by it. bWINCON/b -Kill the Demogorgon. If the Demogorgon is lynched, successfully protect one boy. Does not leave game if she accomplishes her main WinCon. ubSIZE=6Indy2/SIZE/b/u bThe Demogorgon/b: A brutal monster from the "Upside Down" - Each night marks a player. Players will not know they were marked, but their actions will have a 1/2 chance of failure that night/dayn=1 and a 1/(n+1) chance of failure thereafter as long as they are marked and the Demogorgon is alive. Can also unmark a player if they choose. On any night, they can instead choose to come out and kidnap all living marked players. taking them to the "Upside Down" and killing them. This can not be blocked, nor will jailing prevent it. If jailed the same night then Hopper will only die if its his second mark. Marking can only be blocked once. Being jailed will prevent them from marking, but will not count as being blocked. Cannot die at night except by Eleven. Attempts will return "Kill failed". If spied will show up as "Indy" bWINCON/b - Kill 3 Goodies or all remaining Goodies(not counting Mr. Clark), whichever is less. FAQs * 1. Hey you had an asterisk next to Barbs role. Care to explain? Yes. Just a bit more info. For simplicity mo is Nancy and Saki-Chan is Barb. * Dr Brenner/Mike - manips mo's vote. Mo's vote stays as is, Saki-Chan's is manipped * Agent Frazier kills mo as Nancy. mo is dead. But Saki-Chan is now Nancy. NP shows Frazier kills mo. * Lead Agent/Dustin blocks mo. mo's spy comes through. NP shows mo is blocked though. * Agent Frames mo. Any spy on mo shows up as Nancy and who mo spied. Any spy on Saki-Chan shows up what Framers decided. * Baddies Kill mo. mo dies. Saki-Chan becomes Nancy. Np shows mo dies. * Lucas saves mo. mo is not saved. Saki-Chan is saved. * mo is unmarked. mo isn't affected, but that's ok, because if mo is marked. Barb becomes marked. A second mark on Barb will not kill her. * Hopper traps mo - mo gets BTSC with Hopper, but mo is not blocked, nor saved, but can be killed by Hopper. NP shows mo is jailed. * Messages to mo go to Saki-Chan * Jonathan target spies mo - will get all results on Saki-Chan, including those that were intended for mo. * 2. Hey mo, you like them Indies. Does an Indie win end the game? Yes for the Demogorgon, however it could cause the Baddies WinCon to be met and they would win as well if thats the case, No for Eleven * 3. Hey mo, you love them secrets. There are secrets in this game, right? Fortunately for you, I am working on a game where all players have secret abilities and secret WinCons :muhaha: So no secrets this game. What you see is what you get. * 4. What will show in the NP? Kills, kill attempts that are saved, blocks, traps. * 5. Hey I just thought of something. Say the Demogorgon, marks three players but only two are goodies. Or say one was unmarked. Point is, on N4 they come out and only kill 2 goodies? Then what? Well, they go back into their little hole and mark a player N5. Try again N6 if they choose. * 6. Can the Demogorgon unmark at any time or does it have to be lieu of any other night action? Just curious. It is done at night, as part of the marking actions * 7. If my BTSC partner dies can I select a new one. Only if you didn't select your first partner, although you could be selected in turn. In short, each boy may only successfully select a boy for BTSC once. * 8. If Eleven saves a boy and the Demogorgon gets lynched later, does Eleven win or does Eleven need to save a boy after the Demogorgon gets lynched? If the Demogorgon is lynched, Eleven must have saved a boy afterwards to win. She may as well not save until he's lynched, but that's on her. * 9. Do Eleven and/or Demogorgon leave the game if they achieve their wincon? Would the game end if they achieve their wincon? A Demogorgon win ends the game. If Eleven kills the Demogorgon she will stay in the game. An Eleven win does not end the game. * 10. Does framing affect lynch reveals? (Guessing no since it doesn't explicitly say it does.)Mo, only spy results * 11. Can one of the boys make multiple attempts to establish BTSC, and if so does the chance of their action succeeding drop by an additional 50% each time they try (50% -> 25% -> 12.5%)? Yes. No. But if they try to gain btsc, they give up that action for the night, period. The 50% applies to their actions on subsequent nights. I'll make sure that's clear in the OP * 12. Does a NK on Nancy plus a save on Barb (or vice-versa) result in a save or death of the NK target? NK on Nancy is on the player (Mo in my example) and would result in mo being killed (but effectively killing Barb as SAKI-Chan fills the Nancy role) . Save on Nancy goes to barb, barb saved. What I wanted to be careful of is baddies kill mo, but saki-chan dies, outting mo as the spy. So barb is killed "behind the scenes" * 13. Hey mo what happens in the event of a tie vote? Well, first I club a baby seal. Yeah. Ya like baby seals? Cool, don't tie the vote. If that does not work, I break the tie by looking at who had the most votes at the end of the previous days. If it's still tied then I check to see who (between those tied) had the most votes in that day at any point. If that's still a tie, then I'll check who got there first (to the highest vote total of the day). Hopefully the baby seal thing prevents ties :idk: * 14. So can RID Kills be blocked? What beats what? RID Kills can be blocked, Baddie Night Kills can not. I will change the Baddie Rid Kill to not two nights in a row, so if they are blocked N2, they can try N3 again. Kills are not blocking. But a RID Kill will go through against a block if they are targeting each other. A regular kill will not. Jailor vs block goes to the jailor. I don't see any other possible conflicts. * 15. Speaking of the Jailor, if they jail someone with BTSC... Let me stop you there. The OP will reflect that BTSC is lost for that day. That wasn't my ques...Ok, I think that sums it up. Unless there are any further questions Yes, I never got my Ok. Ta ta for now. Feel free to ask more questions in Games Ready or in the game thread I hate you. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts [ Intro][ N1][ D1][ N2][ D2][ N3][ D3][ N4][ D4][ N5][ D5][ N6][ D6][ N7][ D7] End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__